The present invention relates generally to railroad brake monitoring systems, and more specifically to a monitoring and diagnostic system for a pneumatic only brakes on a rail car.
Portable single car testers are known. These are used for cars that were not connected to a train. They put the brake valve and the brake system on the car through various tests by manipulating the valves and making various measurements at various points including the brake pipe pressure and brakes cylinder pressure. Typical examples are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,808,909, 6,094,977 and 6,269,682. An interface for connection to an electronically controlled pneumatic (ECP) brake system is described in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,808,909.
Electric pneumatic brake systems are either stand alone electronic valves which are connected by wire or radio to the locomotive and receives braking signals electrically to control the brakes by controlling the air to and from the brake cylinder. The ECP system may also include an overlay or a pilot adaptor wherein a standard pneumatic valve is manipulated by the solenoids to perform its normal function while the brake pipe is still charged. Typical adaptor systems are shown by U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,390,988 and 5,676,431
U.S. Pat. No. 2,993,199 is a train inspection apparatus which determines whether a light or a full brake has been applied or whether the brakes have been released. This is an electrical polling system for a wired train. U.S. Pat. No. 2,993,199 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,390,988 monitor the brake cylinder pressure which is reported to the head end for the locomotive engineer. U.S. Pat. No. 5,676,431 includes a transducer for brake pipe, brake cylinder, and auxiliary reservoir and uses information to initiate braking electric pneumatically as well as addressing stuck brakes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,862,048 is a microprocessor electric-pneumatic locomotive brake control and train monitoring system. This is an electric pneumatic brake system on the car with sensors whose valves are transmitted back to the head end processor in the locomotive. The braking diagnostic functions include stuck brake identification, release while the train is in motion, collective gradual release of train brakes, out of tolerance brake cylinder pressures, accelerated direct release brakes, the source of emergencies, wheel off detection, wheel identification by number and location, status of every train vehicle, box detection, and sliding flat wheels. This information and sensors are part of the EPC brake control system.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,175,784 is a remotely operated rail car status monitor and control system. The hand brake status and release monitor determines and reports the status of the hand brake and an operator releases the hand brake. The monitor also includes a plurality of sensors which includes a slide wheel sensor and train handling sensor. The train handling sensor identifies impact. The car monitoring device responds to a wakeup signal from a hand held data terminal.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,837,550 is a brake system diagnostic using a hand-held radio device. The car brake system includes a radio based feed valve which includes a sensor to measure different pressures in the brake system. The hand-held device retrieves brake system data and information from the radio based feed valve and interprets the retrieved data and information. Maintenance is performed based on the interpretation of the data and information.
A brake system diagnostic and reporting system for a pneumatic only brake valve on a rail car according to the present disclosure includes a brake pipe transducer for measuring brake pipe pressure; and a brake cylinder transducer for measuring brake cylinder pressure. A processor receives measurements from the transducers, compares the measurements against stored brake performance profiles, determines brake status from the comparison and prepares an event report for preselected brake statuses. A wireless transmitter connected to the processor transmits the report. An energy storage device powers the processor and transmitter.
The system may include a geographic location system for determining the location of the rail car connected to the processor; and the processor provides time and location with the event report. The location system may be a global positioning system which provides location and speed and the processor provides speed with the event report. The system may include an accelerometer connected to the processor and the processor provides measurements from the accelerometer with the event report.
The processor may determine at least two of the following brake statuses: good; degradation requiring notice at maintenance; degradation requiring notice at destination; and failure. The processor may determine one or more of the following faults: brake valve failure; slow to apply; slow to release; and failure to release. The processor stores a moving window of measurements from the transducers and provides at least a portion of the window before the event with the event report.
The brake pipe transducer is connected to one of the following: the brake pipe and a brake pipe test port on the brake valve; and wherein the brake cylinder transducer is connected to one of the following: the brake cylinder, a brake cylinder output port of the brake valve, and a brake cylinder test port on the brake valve. If the car includes an empty/load device connecting the brake valve to the brake cylinder, the brake cylinder transducer may also be connected to a brake cylinder output port of the empty/load device.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.